


First of many Christmases

by leetje



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, POV Alec, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetje/pseuds/leetje
Summary: Tonight would be another first. It was Christmas Eve and he was on his way to spend it with his boyfriend. Before Magnus, Alec never really had reason to celebrate any of the Mundane holidays, Shadowhunters not being big on celebrations in general. But now that he was with Magnus, now that he was experiencing so many new things, reached so many new highs and milestones in their relationship, he gladly wanted to indulge his boyfriend’s penchant of partaking in Mundane traditions and festivities.---Magnus and Alec spend their first Christmas together.





	First of many Christmases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts).



> This little ficlet is for my darling Jess! You requested Fluff with love, warmth and care. I do hope this fits the bill and that you like it 8-) May your Christmas be filled with love, warmth and care as well! *huggles* <333
> 
> Beta'ed by my beloved Meg <3

Snow continuously crunched together underneath his boots as he quickly made his way towards Magnus’ loft - or as Alec had been calling it for a while now; _home_.

The unforgivingly cold walls of the Institute had stopped being home some time in the past year or so, his room there nothing more than a place to crash on the days where he’d deemed it too late in the night to disturb Magnus and potentially wake him up from his sleep.

Thinking of the loft never failed to flood his insides with a rush of warmth; the loft was where Magnus was. Even though they hadn’t even been together for a full year yet, Alec knew he’d never wanted to be without Magnus, not again. Pretty early on in their relationship he’d known that Magnus was _it_ for him, the one to spend the rest of his life with. Magnus was his first everything, and Alec had every intention of making Magnus his last everything, his only everything.

Tonight would be another first. It was Christmas Eve and he was on his way to spend it with his boyfriend. Before Magnus, Alec never really had reason to celebrate any of the Mundane holidays, Shadowhunters not being big on celebrations in general. But now that he was with Magnus, now that he was experiencing so many new things, reached so many new highs and milestones in their relationship, he gladly wanted to indulge his boyfriend’s penchant of partaking in Mundane traditions and festivities.

Halloween had been a night he’d rather forget, but Thanksgiving had been wonderful, getting to spend an evening with his and Magnus’ family and friends collectively gathered at the loft for a fantastic meal. Alec hoped Christmas would be just as good, even though it would just be him and Magnus this time.

His first of hopefully many Christmases together with Magnus. Alec felt elated just thinking about it. Their plans for the evening were simple; sharing a meal together and exchanging gifts.

His gift for Magnus was burning a hole inside the pocket of his jacket. He’d been wandering aimlessly for hours looking for the perfect gift to give someone that was centuries old, when something finally had caught his eye in a shop window. It was a simple bow and arrow pendant on a long chain that was long enough to be hidden underneath a shirt, or in Magnus’ case, openly displayed mid sternum. On a whim he’d asked the shop assistant if something could be engraved on it and she’d gladly acquiesced to his request. He fervently hoped Magnus wouldn’t think it to be…. too pretentious.

He was shaken from his musings when he realised he’d reached his destination, quickly making his way up to the top floor and entered the loft.

Unwinding his scarf with one hand, he closed the door with the other and called out to his boyfriend. “Magnus? Sorry I’m late, but I wanted to finish everything up and even get ahead on things so that I don’t have to go in tomorrow.” He quickly rid himself of his jacket and toed off his wet boots, before turning around and heading towards the threshold to the living room in search of Magnus.

“Stay right there.”

He froze in his tracks as he watched Magnus hurry over towards him. “Magnus, what-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Magnus moved into his space and soundly kissed him on the lips.

Alec promptly forgot what he’d wanted to ask in he first place, eagerly returning the kiss as he circled his arms around Magnus’ waist.

Pulling away, Magnus mischievously winked and smiled at him as he raised a finger to point at something above their heads. “Mistletoe.”

Glancing upwards, Alec saw a couple of green sprigs that were tied together with a red ribbon, hanging from the beam of the threshold. He frowned before looking back at the Warlock he was still holding closely inside the circle of his arms. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s a Mundane thing. Two people caught standing underneath some Mistletoe have to share a kiss.” Magnus’ eyes twinkled, looking up at him as he placed his hands on Alec’s chest. “I’ve always wanted to partake in that tradition myself, but never had an opportunity to do so. Until now.”

Alec’s heart fluttered as he realised the _until you_ was heavily implied in Magnus’ admission. Not sure how to reply to that, Alec leaned forward to capture Magnus’ lips with his own for another sweet kiss.

“I like this Mundane tradition.” He squinted at Magnus. “How many of these Mistletoe things have you got hanging around?”

Magnus tittered in reply, before heading towards the living room. “Alexander honestly, what do you take me for?”

Shaking his head, Alec only chuckled in reply and pretended he didn’t see his boyfriend not-so-subtly fire off tiny gusts of magic at various parts and corners of the loft.

Walking further inside, Alec’s eyes were immediately drawn to the big Christmas tree in the corner, standing next to a crackling fireplace that definitely hadn’t been there when he had left in the morning. Candles were scattered all across, giving the space a warm glow and intimate setting. Two big, red and white Christmas stockings were hanging over the fireplace; one with his name on it, the other with Magnus’. Alec felt his throat clench slightly at the domesticity of it.

“Do you like it? I felt it would set the mood accordingly.” Glancing at Magnus, Alec saw him fidget with his ear cuff, a clear tell that indicated that Magnus was feeling nervous.

Grabbing both of Magnus’ hands with his own, he gently smiled and nodded his head. “Magnus, it’s perfect. Thank you.”

Only then did he notice his boyfriend wearing something rather uncharacteristic and, dare he say, _ugly_ compared to Magnus’ usually bold and eye-catching wardrobe choices. Magnus was wearing a dark blue sweater adorned with little protruding pieces of snow surrounding a penguin with sunglasses on a pair of skis.

It was the most ridiculous piece of clothing Alec had ever seen, yet Magnus still looked irresistible to him. Magnus picked up on his scrutiny of his outfit, striking a silly pose. “Ah yes, I dressed for the occasion, do you like it?”

“Define like.” Reaching out, Alec squeezed one of the white blobs. “It certainly is… interesting.”

“Can’t have you feeling left out.” At the snap of Magnus’ fingers, Alec felt a surge of magic envelop his upper body.

He looked down in horror as the blazer and shirt he’d carefully chosen to wear for the night, were magically replaced by a dark green sweater equally ugly as the one his boyfriend was sporting; only Alec’s had a reindeer on ice skates on it, its big red nose was the only piece jutting out from the material, but it was shimmering with glitter.

“Magnus, no.”

“Indulge me, please?” Magnus bat his eyelashes up at him imploringly.

Alec rolled his eyes in defeat, he was powerless to resist his boyfriend’s charms. “Fine.”

Magnus beamed and took his hand in his, leading him towards the dinner table beautifully decked out with a blood red table cloth and even more candles. “Come, let’s eat.”

Alec watched avidly as Magnus conjured up different kinds of meats, sauces and vegetables, the easy way with which his boyfriend controlled his magic never failed to fill him with awe and wonder.

Momentarily confused, he inclined his head at his boyfriend.“Wait, why is everything raw? And what sort of device is that?”

“It’s a gourmet set, you can use it to cook things while sitting at the dinner table. I thought it would be a fun thing to try. What better way than to improve one’s cooking skills, hmm?” Magnus winked at him, before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Alec flushed. “It was that one time! You’re never going to let me live it down, are you?” He shook his head at Magnus in mock defeat as they both sat down at the table.

 

*****

After a pleasant and - Alec was loathe to admit - educational, but fun meal, they took their glasses and the remainder of the wine with them to sit on the rug in front of the fireplace to exchange their gifts.

Once they’d settled comfortably, Alec took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as a surge of jitters ran through his body. Handing Magnus the rectangular box containing the necklace, he bit his lip trying to contain his nerves as he watch the other man lift the lid to unveil what was resting inside.

“I hope you like it. I didn’t know what- but then I saw this- Izzy liked it too.” He inwardly cursed himself for being unable to express himself properly. He thought he’d been over his awkward stumbling around Magnus by now, but it seemed to resurface whenever he attempted to romance the other man. “The uh, engraving was put in at my request.”

Alec observed closely for Magnus’ reaction. His boyfriend was visibly moved as he reached out to touch the necklace with one hand, his fingers brushing over the _Always_ engraved into the arrow, seemingly in reverence. “Alexander, it’s beautiful.”

Alec released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, feeling both relieved and pleased that his gift was so well received by Magnus, a silly smile forming on his face, heart pounding madly. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I adore it, no one has ever given me something so exquisite.” Alec was floored by the love that shone from Magnus’ eyes. “Help me put it on?”

They both knew very well that Magnus could just have done it himself, but Alec all but happily indulged him, leaving no excuse unheeded to be close to Magnus.

After a minor struggle with the clasp, Alec managed to connect the ends together, gently lowering it on Magnus’ neck and placing a kiss on the skin just above where the chain now rested. Magnus’ soft gasp in response to his sweet kiss sent the blood straight to his groin but Alec ignored it. There would be plenty of time later for that.

As soon as he moved to sit next to Magnus again, Magnus leaned over and placed a loving kiss on his lips. “Would you care to open your present now?”

Smiling, Alec nodded. “I would.”

Magnus held up his hands, quickly magicking a box that he handed to Alec. “Merry Christmas, Angel.”

Opening the box, Alec peered inside to find a set of leather bound journals, some were more worn-looking than the others. “Are these?” He enquired, eyes still on the contents of the box. Magnus interjected before he fully could comprehend what they were.

“They’re journals. My private journals.” Magnus visibly seemed to brace himself for something. “Everything in my life that’s been of significant importance is in there.”

“Magnus….” Alec didn’t know what to say. What could he say? He felt honoured that Magnus was willingly sharing his most important memories with him. He shook his head. “This is too much. You don’t have to do this.”

Magnus cupped his face, looking at him imploringly. “I am certain. Alexander, I want you to know me, _all_ of me. The good, and the bad.”

Setting the journals carefully aside, Alec pulled Magnus in for a crushing hug. “It means a lot that you want to share your past with me. Thank you.” Tucking his face into Magnus’ neck, he breathed Magnus’ sandalwood scent in deeply, flooding his already overcome senses. He felt immensely humbled by the trust given to him by Magnus.

Pulling back from the hug, Magnus sheepishly smiled. “I know we agreed to only one gift, but I wanted to give you something else as well.” Alec opened his mouth in protest, but Magnus silenced him with a look before he could say anything. “Hold out your hand.”

Alec inaudibly complied, wondering what else Magnus would want to give him. He only had to wait for a second as a key appeared on the palm of his hand.

“It’s nothing but symbolic, of course, my wards already automatically grant you entry, and they always will,” Magnus trailed off, as he placed his hand over Alec’s, closing Alec’s fingers over the key. “But I think it’s high time for the next step. Move in with me, Alexander.”

“Yes.” Alec all but readily breathed in reply, his heart soaring in his chest. “There’s nothing I want more.” He visibly swallowed, trying to find his words, raising his hand to Magnus’ cheek. “Coming home to you after a long and gruelling day, this is where I’ll always want to be, with you. Magnus, I love you. You’re my home.” Alec surged forward, connecting Magnus’ lips to his own.

The kiss they shared was filled with all the love and passion they felt for one another.  Eventually Magnus broke the kiss beaming, his eyes shining with emotion. “I love you, Alexander. Now how about a toast to celebrate?”

All in all, Alec happily mused, his first Christmas with Magnus was everything he’d hoped it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was somewhat well written. I only ever come out of the woodwork when there's a gift exchange happening ;D
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated! <3
> 
> Come squeal at me over Malec on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/leetje) or [Tumblr](http://leetje.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
